Les mots qui trainent
by Malh
Summary: Il y a des mots qui trainent dans la salle de bain, dans les armoires, sous les lits. Et ceux sur les lèvres qui tardent à venir.


Petit OS sur Astoria et Drago.  
Tout appartient à JKR, je ne fais que mettre les personnages en scène.  
Bonne lecture!

* * *

Drago était un beau parleur. Il savait bien s'exprimer, placer la petite pique là où il fallait et dire la phrase qui apaisait les esprits. Mais il y avait des moments où Drago perdait ses mots. Et Astoria les avait attendus, ces mots. Longtemps.

Au tout début elle n'espérait pas qu'il les lui dise un jour. A Poudlard elle était transparente. Il n'y en avait que pour sa sœur, la Serpentarde. Elle, elle était à Serdaigle et ce n'était pas la fierté de la famille. Puis Voldemort était revenu et tout avait changé. Drago s'était peu à peu éloigné des Serpentards pour se renfermer sur lui-même. Il se réfugiait un peu partout, dans les toilettes du deuxième étage, dans le parc et surtout dans la bibliothèque. Astoria y passait le plus clair de son temps, en parfaite petite Serdaigle. Elle avait déjà eu l'occasion de lui parler lors de quelques réceptions. Il l'avait toujours intimidé. Mais quand elle le voyait à la bibliothèque, elle distinguait quelqu'un de différent. Et elle avait fait l'inconcevable de s'assoir à sa table. Il l'avait simplement regardé d'un œil las avant de retourner à ses devoirs. Et une étrange routine s'était alors installée. Ils ne s'adressèrent jamais la parole. Astoria était bien trop timide pour oser engager la discussion, elle avait déjà fait beaucoup en s'asseyant à sa table. Elle n'espérait pas qu'il lui déclare sa flamme, juste quelques mots. Ces mots qui prendraient leur temps pour sortir de leur tanière et briller au grand jour. Il avait dit un seul mot, un bref _salut_ qui avait réchauffé le cœur d'Astoria. Sa langue s'était peu à peu déliée d'elle-même et les sujets de discussions étaient venus et le courant était passé entre eux.

Puis la guerre avait pris fin et la scolarité de Drago à Poudlard aussi.

Malgré elle Astoria avait redouté ce moment. Finis leurs petits moments à la bibliothèque. Finies les balades dans les parcs. Finies les nuits à rêver de lui. Finis les petits sourires en coin. Finie l'attente de ces mots jamais prononcés. Astoria en avait rêvé de ces mots, qu'il lui dise toute la tendresse et l'amour qu'il éprouvait pour elle. Sans ces mots elle n'était plus sûre de rien.

Astoria était rentrée chez elle à Noël. Elle espérait le voir à la grande réception qu'organisaient les Malefoy à chaque réveillon. Cette année, cette fête avait failli ne pas avoir lieu. Les Malefoy n'étaient plus très bien vu de la société, mais grâce au beau geste qu'avait fait Madame Malefoy envers Harry Potter, ce dernier leur avait permis de garder une image assez honorable. Astoria avait attendu désespérément cette réception. Si bien qu'elle avait été incroyablement déçue quand elle avait constaté que durant toute la soirée il n'avait pas pointé le bout de son nez. Après tout, peut-être n'avait-il pas su qu'elle viendrait ?

Le reste de l'année scolaire était passé avec une lenteur exécrable aux yeux d'Astoria. Sa dernière chance qu'elle puisse le revoir était à la fête de fiançailles de Daphnée, à laquelle les Malefoy avaient été conviés.

Ils s'étaient vus, avaient échangé des banalités et Astoria avait attendu. Attendu qu'il dise quelque chose qui puisse la faire espérer, s'accrocher à quelque chose lors de ces éternelles nuits blanches où elle se languissait de lui. Mais rien. Alors c'était elle qui s'était jetée à l'eau, comme la première fois. Elle l'avait regardé, droit dans les yeux, et lui avait dit d'une voix étonnamment basse et vibrante : « Ça serait bien qu'on garde le contact ». Il n'avait rien dit, juste hoché la tête. Mais Astoria avait vu ses lèvres s'entrouvrir, prêtes à dire un mot, une phrase. Mais rien n'était sorti. Les mots avaient trainés. Trop trainés et Astoria était partie. Elle avait entrepris un grand voyage autour du monde, pour profiter de ses belles années. Ils communiquaient par lettres. Ils se racontaient leurs vies avec une sobriété qui donnait la chair de poule à Astoria. Avec cet éloignement elle s'était rendue compte qu'ils n'étaient pas aussi proches qu'elle l'avait imaginée.

Puis il y avait eu ces mots. Couchés sur le papier. Ils ne les avaient pas dits, juste écrits. _Je veux te voir._ Etrangement, ils ne lui avaient pas fait d'effets ces mots-là. Pas comme ce « _salut_ » qu'il avait prononcé dans la bibliothèque. Astoria décida tout de même de rentrer. Sa voix, quand il lui parlait, lui semblait bien plus chaleureuse qu'avant. Leur relation avait changé d'une amitié timide à quelque chose de plus intime. Elle s'était alors retrouvée plusieurs fois dans son lit à le contempler nu et à attendre qu'il parle. Pas pour meubler une discussion mais pour dire ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. Puis, une nuit. Et un _épouse-moi_ brûlant qu'il avait chuchoté au creux de son oreille après leur ébat. Astoria avait simplement souri avant de s'endormir à ses côtés, l'esprit enfin apaisé.

Astoria avait longtemps fait des cauchemars sur ce jour de mariage. Et s'il ne lui disait pas ? Après tout ce n'était que des mots. Mais pour elle, les mots valaient plus que les gestes, un « je t'aime » valait plus que toutes les caresses du monde.

Il l'avait dit finalement. Un _oui_ tonitruant qui avait fait rougir Astoria. Elle avait eu tellement peur. Il était tellement secret, il n'ouvrait son cœur à personne. Et elle espérait un jour que ce soit à elle qu'il s'ouvre.

Scorpius était né et dans le fond ça n'avait rien changé entre eux. Astoria avait juste vu une nouvelle facette de la personnalité de son mari. Il était tendre, affectueux envers son fils. Il lui disait ces mots qu'Astoria rêvait encore la nuit d'entendre. Et elle n'était pas jalouse, non. Parce qu'elle savait qu'il les lui dirait un jour.

Puis le temps avait passé et Astoria ne désespérait pas. Mais elle trouvait temps long. Scorpius avait quitté Poudlard et rien. Toujours rien. C'était comme ça entre eux. L'un attendait toujours que l'autre les dise. Et ces non-dits commençaient désormais à peser lourd, très lourd.

Et elle avait commencé à douter. L'aimait-il vraiment ? Ne l'avait-il pas épousé pour ne pas finir seul puisqu'il était un paria de la société ? L'avait-il choisi juste pour avoir une descendance ? Astoria commençait à se faire vieille et il était trop tard pour refaire sa vie. S'était-elle à ce point fourvoyée ? Sa vie n'avait-elle pas été qu'un espoir vain de se faire un jour aimer ? Alors elle avait éclaté en sanglot sur sa vie gâchée, et désespérément seule dans cette maison froide. A cause de simples mots qui n'avaient jamais été dits.

Mais ils étaient là, ils avaient simplement mis du temps à venir. Ils avaient trainé. Il fallait juste un peu les bousculer.

Drago était rentré un peu plus tôt que tous les autres soirs, et Astoria n'avait pas eu le temps de cacher ses larmes. « Quelque chose ne va pas ? » Avait-il simplement dit de cette voix qu'autrefois elle avait trouvée si chaude et qu'aujourd'hui elle trouvait si froide, si fade. Et ces mots dénués de sens. Bien sûr que ça n'allait pas. Après la tristesse la colère avait éclaté et Astoria avait tout dit, tout crié : ses espérances, ses attentes, et ses désillusions. Draco ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça, personne ne l'avait jamais vu dans cet état.

Que faire maintenant ? Dire ces mots qui ne semblaient désormais ne plus avoir de sens ? Drago n'avait jamais été très démonstratif dans ses sentiments, sauf envers Scorpius mais c'était différent.

Alors il avait attendu qu'elle se calme. Puis il l'avait simplement embrassée. Et les jours étaient passés, encore, encore et encore. Des jours mornes. Et un _je t'aime_ dit au détour d'une matinée. Une matinée ensoleillée où ces mots étaient finalement arrivés, enfin au rendez-vous.

* * *

J'espère que vous avez apprécié! Laissez un petit commentaire pour me le faire savoir :)


End file.
